Ripped Away
by mrsfenrirgreyback
Summary: What if Sirius didn't die? What is Voldemort was destroyed in 6th Year? How do Sirius and Hermione end up? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


In the summer before my 7th year is browsing the shelves of Grimmauld Place library, we I felt a shadow over me. I knew it would be my boyfriend of 1 year. We wanted to keep it a secret until we were ready, so that meant secret snogging sessions in unused rooms, and a quickie at the back of the library. It wasn't all a passionate affair, we would often sit, talk and sometimes discuss the future. We would sit and talk for hours, and if not cuddle up as close we could, on the sofa and just read the day away.

He was gentle, loving, kind, loyal, funny and he loved me for me. Voldemort had been defeated and we were all happy; for once. Our relationship and quickly gaining momentum and when he proposed just before I went back to school, it was a definite yes. However, just because Voldemort was gone, didn't mean all the death eaters had too. It was a couple of weeks into school, when it all got ripped away me.

Sirius, had gone to Hogsmeade alone, like he wasn't supposed to and Lucius Malfoy was there. There was a big fight, and in the the end Lucius got fed up and used the crucio. I was there. I saw it all. I couldn't help, I was stuck to the ground. When Sirius managed to get up, Lucius used the killing curse on him. He fell down with a thud and I will never forget the look on his face, when he died, or the screams he made under the crucio.

I got my revenge though, I killed him. I couldn't help it, anger, rage fueled me and without the use of the killing curse I killed him. He dropped like a sack of spuds. In the end the aurors were called and both pronounced dead from the other. No-one apart from me, knows the truth of what happened that day, and I will never tell because it was my fault he could've survived if I had just stepped in. He would be with me. Harry would never forgive me. Professor Lupin would never forgive me.

Weeks past, and everyone was in mourning. Harry and Lupin were the worst. They had lost their brother/father figure but they weren't nearly as bad as me. I couldn't talk, I hardly ate and lay in my bed crying. Lesson's were longer fun, getting NEWTS were nearly as important. My grades were dropping fast and by the time Professor Lupin returned to teach DADA, I was as thin as a stick.

Nothing changed in Hogwarts, all the lessons where the same, and I couldn't help be bored. DADA was still the best class, but to me it was a flicker of a candle in a hurricane. Not exactly important. As I walked in to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I noticed the word Boggart on the blackboard. This wasn't going to be good, I had a rather strong feeling my boggart would have changed because I no longer cared for my grades or classes.

''Welcome Class, today we are going be focusing on Boggarts'' Lupin announced. I slouched in my chair, rested my head on the desk and zoned out until Lupin, told everyone to line up.

I stayed at the back of the que, I really didn't want to do this. To my surprise most of the boggarts were still the same, but Harrys had to the aurors telling him SIrius died and Nevilles had changed to Nagini, coming back to life and eating him.

I stayed stoic until it was my turn, everyone suddenly became engaged were Lupin told me it was my turn. What was so interesting about my boggart?

As I reluctantly, stepped forth in front of the trunk, the boggart kept changing until…..

''Stop, Stop'' He screamed.

''Stop what Black huh?'' Lucius Sneered. I couldn't help but watch the scene out, I couldn't do anything but watch. Watch my fiance get tortured. No-one understood.

I was pushed out of the way, and Lupins turned to the full moon once again. I just sat on the ground looking at the space, that once held the image of Sirius being tortured.

No-one bothered me after that lesson, not Harry, Ron, no-one and I was slowly deteriorating.. quickly.

The months past, and I found myself in another DADA lesson again, studying patronuses. We all stood up, and stated the spell 'Expecto Patronum' but I couldn't think of a happy memory. I was stuck, all I could picture was Sirius dying. The only happy memory I remembered was the one of Lucius dying, falling on the floor stone cold.

It was sick, I knew it but the idea of revenge, made me happy. That he got what he deserved made me happy. I tried it again but it didn't do it. The only happy memories where of Sirius but they were locked up someplace safe in my brain, so I wouldn't torture myself daily.

I kept trying until I gave in and remembered the time he proposed to me.

Flashblack

''Hermione Jean Granger, you are the bossiest, know-it-all little swot I have ever met, but fortunately I just happen to like that. I'm deliriously in love with you. Would you do the biggest honour and marry me?''

''Yes, you stupid old man, Of course I will marry you''

End of Flashback

I fiddled with my engagement ring, and spoke the incantation again. ''Expecto Patronum'' I shouted. Suddenly, a large pad footed dog came out of my wand. It started to whine at me. I knew what it was craving for its other half.

I slowly petted the dog, when suddenly another, appeared grim appeared out of the door.

''You don't think I would ever leave you. Nice work with Lucius by the way. I love you'' The spoke with Sirius' voice.

I slowly turned, to find a dog there, with a large man, with midnight black hair and a grin that could make Voldemort happy. I raced over to him, and couldn't help myself as I engaged him in a passionate kiss.

What Harry and Lupin saw, was Hermione produce a grim patronus, then collapse due to sheer exhaustion, only to find once they felt for her heart beat that she had died….

Hermione however, didn't mind she was with the beloved and to her thats all that mattered.


End file.
